


Feel Invincible

by PikaB119



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A Reminder that the Legion are actually just a bunch of stab-happy teenagers, A fic for a fandom I'd never thought I'd write for, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting hit with those Pallets Cannot Feel Good, I still don't how to tag., Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Legion are Shitlords fight me, a tag I never thought I'd use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaB119/pseuds/PikaB119
Summary: They know the rules, how the game is supposed to be played. That doesn't stop them from trying to break them though...Or, Frank dares Joey to see if they really can't leave the trial site after the Entity specifically tells them that they can't. Because they're teenagers.





	Feel Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dogpile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205662) by [SkywalkerCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerCrow/pseuds/SkywalkerCrow). 



> Inspired by this little gem here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205662

**_D̝̩̮̬̦̔͆̈ͦͤ̈̑̒͝ͅō̥͙̠͖͚̘̈̔̓̿̊̌͌ͅ ̛̼͈̪̏ͭͨ̂̓̏ͭͦ͞n͗̔̄ͥ́̑҉̤̟ó̳̩ͭ̑̄͟͝t̴̴͙͎̳͎ͤ̿͂́́̽̈́̚ ̧̨̤̺͈̦̠ͭ̍͆f̧̛̻͙̜͍͈̒ͫͤ͆͑ͩ̓͋͗͠ā̦͍̜͔̼͚̪̝͗͌̂͢i̴̼͓̺̰͇͚̱̲ͪ̇̑ͧ̍͛l̤̋̇ ̷͎̱̥̲͈͎̲̰͉́ͤͥͪ̓͝m̠̲̰̓̊̾͆̊͒ͦ̚͢ȩ̛̙̱̝̗͍ͣ̂ͯ͌͒̈̌͜,̷̡͎͉̥̠̱̮̯̓͗̎̓ͬͤ ̞̬̂̚͡m̶͇̪͖̳̗͕̥͇ͥ͐ͣͩy̨̲̟̫͉̅̕ͅ ̷̛̥͎̼̺̓̑ͩ̀̆̊̂Ḽ͚͚̙̪͚͇͋̄ͅė̵̛̮̿̽͛̅͘g̦̖̫̖̝̺̟̱̽́͆̍̅ͫ̇͛ͅi̝̘̟̝̮͎ͪͤ͂̇̔̏̐o̧͔̮͕̱͉͇̔̒ͤ͒ͮn̯̣̒.͇̗̟̩̥̗͉̆̌͋͠͝.̷̺͍̮̖̖ͩ͒̓̾.̱̮̭̙̔ͨ́ͩ͐͆ͧ̌ͨ͘_ **

 

* * *

Joey sits.

 

Watches.

 

_Waits._

 

It’s stupid really. And pretty boring, but if Joey wants to pick next week’s movie, it’s the best plan he has. The stupid spider-thing in the sky won’t be happy. But then again, it’s not happy with any of them most of the time as of late.

 

From what he’s heard, the survivors are getting better. Not faster -they all run stupidly slow even when they’re sprinting, though it’s funny watching them yip and dart off ahead whenever he gets one of them. And they’re certainly not _stronger._ One tried to punch him the other day - _night?_ **_Whatever_ **\- and it didn’t even tickle. Which, Joey will admit, is a little weird on account of the dude being bigger than him.

 

But they’re repairing those generator thingies faster, getting the door open faster. _Escaping_ better. They’re surviving. Which means they’re winning. And the big spider-thingy waiting in the sky doesn’t like when the survivors win too frequently.

 

Again, whatever. Not Joey’s concern this time. He’s got bigger fish to fry, courtesy of Frank’s orders.

 

“Hey!” Joey looks, probably not down his nose from the perspective of the scrawny nerd staring up at him, but Joey hopes it’s a close thing. “Are you hurt?”

 

He’s half-tempted to give the idiot a nice long view of his middle finger… But no, that ruins the game early. And he needs these motherfuckers alive for once, instead of dying and dangling from a hook.

 

“Nah, I’m fine, just resting.”

 

“You seen the killer yet?” the idiot asks as he comes crawling up the hill. And it’s _so_ tempting to just… take the knife in his back pocket and drive it right between the guy’s ribs. -Stand back and watch him _bleed on th_ **_e pavemENT…_ **

 

**_No_ **

 

“Earlier I think, yeah.” And he has to fight really hard to stop himself from saying ‘we’. That’s been an ongoing not-quite problem since they first woke up in this place. And none of them are quite sure why or when it started.

 

 _Joey knows when it started; The cleaner-incandescent_ **_rage_ ** _,-“Ge_ **_t_ ** _y_ o _u_ **_R hands off of us!”_ ** _-thedarkwhisper_ **_doitdoitdoit_ ** _-“We’re all in this together now.”-dragging the body to the car-burying it-_ **_the woods_ ** _…_

 

**_D̝̩̮̬̦̔͆̈ͦͤ̈̑̒͝ͅō̥͙̠͖͚̘̈̔̓̿̊̌͌ͅ ̛̼͈̪̏ͭͨ̂̓̏ͭͦ͞n͗̔̄ͥ́̑҉̤̟ó̳̩ͭ̑̄͟͝t̴̴͙͎̳͎ͤ̿͂́́̽̈́̚ ̧̨̤̺͈̦̠ͭ̍͆f̧̛̻͙̜͍͈̒ͫͤ͆͑ͩ̓͋͗͠ā̦͍̜͔̼͚̪̝͗͌̂͢i̴̼͓̺̰͇͚̱̲ͪ̇̑ͧ̍͛l̤̋̇ ̷͎̱̥̲͈͎̲̰͉́ͤͥͪ̓͝m̠̲̰̓̊̾͆̊͒ͦ̚͢ȩ̛̙̱̝̗͍ͣ̂ͯ͌͒̈̌͜,̷̡͎͉̥̠̱̮̯̓͗̎̓ͬͤ ̞̬̂̚͡m̶͇̪͖̳̗͕̥͇ͥ͐ͣͩy̨̲̟̫͉̅̕ͅ ̷̛̥͎̼̺̓̑ͩ̀̆̊̂Ḽ͚͚̙̪͚͇͋̄ͅė̵̛̮̿̽͛̅͘g̦̖̫̖̝̺̟̱̽́͆̍̅ͫ̇͛ͅi̝̘̟̝̮͎ͪͤ͂̇̔̏̐o̧͔̮͕̱͉͇̔̒ͤ͒ͮn̯̣̒.͇̗̟̩̥̗͉̆̌͋͠͝.̷̺͍̮̖̖ͩ͒̓̾.̱̮̭̙̔ͨ́ͩ͐͆ͧ̌ͨ͘_ **

 

It feels more uncomfortable now fighting to keep the habit down and not draw suspicion than it does to just… give in. But it’s either refer to yourself in the singular or chase screaming idiots through sub-zero temperatures all fucking night.

 

No thanks.

 

And besides, it’s more fun watching how their expressions twist and fall when they realize they’ve been tricked.

 

“Dude, you okay?”

 

“Uh… yeah, I think? Just trying to remember the last time I saw it. I think it was headed that way?” Joey points in a random direction, taking the proffered hand and letting himself be pulled up out of the dirt.

 

“Well, we should hurry before whoever or whatever it is doubles back to make sure it didn’t miss anything.” Nerd says. And yeah, no. Joey remembers this idiot. Susie’s favorite. She lets him go sometimes because he gives her candy sometimes. Though none of them are quite sure where the fucker keeps pulling them out of. He didn’t think the almighty spider-douche fed the people it kept sending out to get killed. But maybe it needed to…? “I think there’s only a couple generators left. So let’s hurry and get one up. The sooner we leave the better.”

 

Joey grins, easy peasy. He even manages to make it look nervous _somehow_. “Lead the way.”

* * *

“Too easy!”

 

It’s crunch time now. Joey watches as the remaining three fist bump and high five, like they accomplished something great. Nevermind that Nerd bit it in the basement already without anyone coming to rescue his sorry ass. (Funny, because Joey _liedlied_ ** _lied_** and _still_ , he had believed him when he swore he’d seen a generator in the basement.)

 

“Let’s get gone, before the killer pulls some shit.” Too late, Joey thinks, and he has to bury his face in the neckline of his hoodie or else he’ll get caught grinning like a psycho. “Anyone know where the doors are?”

 

“I think I saw one earlier in that direction?” Not saw, _see_ . Bright yellow and screaming at him that times almost _up -_ **_hurryandkillthemall!_ **

 

“Cool! I’ll head that direction…” Nerdette says, looking around the ground and looking almost relieved when Wannabe Punk raises an arm and slings it around her neck.

 

“I’ll go with you!”

 

“Hold up.” Joey calls, making sure he grips Doctor Dumbass’ arm as gently as possible. Don’t want to break a limb after all. “Why don’t the two of us go, and you two stay here for a bit?”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not saying you can’t handle yourself, but if all four of us go traipsing up to the gate at the same time, ain’t the killer going to hear us and come lookin’?” He gives them his easy smile, his _I’msoharmlessIcouldmakebunniespuke_ face. Not nearly as good as Susie’s, but Susie is small.

 

“Well…”

 

“If the killer comes lookin’, better two of us than everyone. Right?”

 

Joey isn’t honestly sure it’ll work. They’re all pretty good actors as it turns out.Franks the best, but sometimes the survivors… _remember_ . And then bad things happen, like Susie coming back with a huge gash on her forehead that won’t quite heal. Or Julie returning with a broken wrist and a bad limp ( _Those goddamn_ **_pallets!_ **).

 

Then Frank gets mad, and they all follow, and _someone has to_ **_pay_ **.

 

But no, Doctor DA believes him just as readily as Captain Nerd had. And with him the remaining two fall in line. Punk Wannabe and Nerdette stay put all nice and politely. And he and Papa Nerd head for the door.

* * *

For the record, Doctor DA Papa Nerd is as annoyingly boring as you’d think.

 

“Finally,” Joey calls, watching as the dude grabs the lever and pulls. “This takes a while, right?”

 

“Yeah. We need to make sure the door opens, and then we need to go back for Nea and Claudette.”

 

“No, no…” Joey interrupts that plan. Self-sacrificing bullshit like that is going to ruin everything. He needs at least one of them to stay behind or else the spider-thing will pull him out before he has a chance to finish his mission. And then it’ll be a  pain to setup again, “You go ahead, and I’ll stay behind to make sure the others got out okay too. The killer’s still around somewhere.”

 

“Are you sure? If the killer-!”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m fast.” His grin probably carries too many teeth as he pushes the man back further and further. But Doctor DA’s been a good little puppet. Joey might as well reward him.

 

“I-If you’re sure…”

 

“Hurry and go!” Joey trots back, bouncing on his heels a little, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Legion mask. “-Before _we_ change our mind.” He hisses out. He has to cackle at the horrified look on the other’s face. The asshole tries to lunge past him, to go warn the others probably. But no. They needed to stay like good little puppies. And he needs to _go_.

 

“We said _leave_ .” He hisses as he drives the knife in _deep_ as the door opens behind the man-covering the assholes mouth so his screaming doesn’t alert the others and tossing him past the supposed boundary. Doctor DA Papa Nerd rolls across the dirt and disappears into smoke before he’s even comes to a stop.

 

“Now… to commence with the testing!” Joey darts back a little, lining himself up as best as he can with the mask somewhat impeding his vision.

 

“On your mark, get set… -go!” He sprints, feet pounding against the ground and kicking up dirt. He’s got a decent speed going he knows. Not the fastest he can run, but fast enough.

 

It doesn’t matter when he runs face first into what Joey can only describe as a semi-invisible wall.

 

-” _Ow!!”_ He yelps, pulling himself up out of the dirt almost immediately to try again.

 

He tries to stab it even once, but all that does is make his whole arm ache and cause some black thorny thing to nearly take off his head. “Well, shit. That’s dumb. Stupid fucking…” He squints, oddly disappointed before turning around at the sound of faint shuffling and awkward murmurs.

 

Oh, right. He’d forgotten about the other two.

 

They both flinch when they realize he’s looking _straight at them_ , and he even sees them gearing up to run screaming when he lifts his arm even a little. But…

 

Yeah, no.

 

“Fucking _boring_ piece of shit.” Joey has to squint for a bit, thinking. He _could_ try and bag one more survivor. Maybe make up for tossing that other one out like that. But... Yeah, he still doesn’t care. “Fuck this shit, I’m out.” He whispers, waving at the two standing on the hill and then wandering off. The lodge isn’t far, he knows. And the stupid demon thing will drop him off with the others once the last two leave.

* * *

“So~?”

 

“Yeah, no. Susie wins. Whatever the fuck that thing wants us to do, it damn well doesn’t want us leaving.”

 

“Told you _so_.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Hey-!”

 

“Guys, guys, _friends…”_ Frank finally cuts in, pulling them all into his weirdly, murdery version of a group hug. They used to actually be relatively normal, if awkward arranged but…

 

Joey could admit it wasn’t bad. “Dude, you smell like week old gym socks soaked in piss.”

 

Just not aloud.

 

“Asshat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So for the record, I'm not big into horror anything. I can't handle it very well, and playing Dead By Daylight, while fun, ramps up my anxiety levels from like a 2 or 3 to what feels like an 80 at least. And I don't like the shaking that the adrenaline rush playing the game as either a survivor or killer causes for me. But again, fun game, and I will admit that I love The Legion. They're not easy to play at all, but they are fun. And I love being able to vault over pallets.


End file.
